


Brighter than any Star

by shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, trans ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: He's done being scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Ben, with a hint for Bluenan.
> 
> I'm re-posting this, because I suck at keeping my head in the game and I will never write those Christmas Drabbles. Sorry.

Tory smiled at him. _Don’t worry_ , her voice repeated in his head. He knew he didn’t have to be afraid – those he loved most already knew. Everyone else didn’t really matter – but he had never been so terrified before.

He felt a small hand slip into his. He remembered removing the nail polish, shortening the nails. He remembered cutting his hair and how good he felt now. Brushing it behind his ears, he smiled at Tory. Her brilliant smile made his chest go tight.

This Christmas he would give himself a present – freedom and truth. And maybe that was enough.


End file.
